


Perfect game

by rutobuka



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bad Flirting, Fan Comics, M/M, Misunderstandings, Unresolved Romantic Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:21:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28280814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rutobuka/pseuds/rutobuka
Summary: Bilbo, as a barista, has a questionable way to flirt with a certain Dwarvish customer. (Short comic)
Relationships: Bilbo Baggins/Thorin Oakenshield
Comments: 30
Kudos: 469
Collections: Have A Happy Hobbit Holiday 2020





	Perfect game

**Author's Note:**

  * For [menecio](https://archiveofourown.org/users/menecio/gifts).



≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈

**Author's Note:**

> I saw "coffeeshop AU" listed on your Likes section and couldn't stop thinking about it! I really hope you'll like this silly little comic page! ♥


End file.
